Teen Trouble
by Kit19
Summary: Chance, One, Two and their children, Bethany and Benjamin are finally settled into Zion. What they don't realise is that Vlad has come after them, seeking personal vengeance. Will this guy ever give up? Or will someone have to die first?
1. Home Sweet Home

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I claim to own the Matrix or any of it's characters, the Matrix and all that good stuff is owned by the brothers Wachowski. I'm making no money from this story, it's written for entertainment only.

Notes: Sorry this took so long and sorry this first chapter is so long Wow, 14 pages... oO;

Read and review

**Double Trouble Three - Teen Trouble**

**Chapter One**

Vlad sat in the dark Attic, thinking over his next move. Kit was aboard the Nebuchadnezzar, probably trying to figure out her new powers, but where was Chance, the Twins and their children. It had been three days since they had disappeared off the face of the Matrix-verse, without a trace. He had searched everywhere, used the Merovingian's laptop to scan the Matrix, and yet nothing...

Where had they gone?

He sighed, the dark helped him to think, and he really couldn't be bothered to change the bulb he had previously broken. He stood up and paced, his black trench coat gliding behind him, he pulled his long raven hair away from his face. Where could they go...? To disappear so instantly, without anyone knowing, without even the system knowing.

Vlad growled, he picked a bottle up from the table and hurled it at the wall; it smashed into a thousand tiny pieces and fell to the floor. He sighed and leaned against the adjacent wall, it was late and he was hungry.

There was a knock at the door, Tiger stepped quietly into the room and looked around, he spotted Vlad and said very a smirk "The Merovingian knows where they are..."

Vlad looked up and over to the other Vampire standing by the door, he was Asian and wore a cream suit, his black hair brushed his shoulders. Vlad walked towards him, stopped and leaned down to look him in the eye "Are you sure?"

"Positive." Tiger replied.

Vlad grinned "Where is he?"

"The study." Tiger replied and moved away from the door so Vlad could pass him.

"Do me a favour," The older Vampire said grinning "Change the bulb for me."

Tiger's expression changed into a frown "Whatever you say..."

Vlad walked out of the Attic and towards the Merovingian's study, he walked fast, this was the information he had been waiting for, what he had been thinking about for a whole three days straight, he hadn't slept in that time, but he was always up for blood. He reached his destination and knocked on the door.

"Enter."

Vlad pushed the door open and walked into the Merovingian's lavish and beautiful study, ornately carved statues and Ming vases stood around in decorative manners, but the Vampire ignored all of this, it wasn't real, it didn't matter. He walked right up to his boss's desk. "Tiger said you knew where they were, sir."

The Merovingian looked up at Vlad, he passed his mobile to the Vampire who took it and held it to his ear. "Yes?"

"You must be Vlad, I'm the Trainman." The voice down the other end of the mobile spoke.

Vlad sneered; he hated that certain disgusting individual, but listened to what he had to say "What is it?"

"You're looking for them, the Twins, the woman and those two kids, right?"

Vlad nodded "Yes, why?"

"They're in the real world, they're in Zion." he replied.

Vlad did a double take.

"Hello?"

"I'll see you in an hour." Vlad said and hung up.

The Merovingian glared up at Vlad "You won't be happy till they're destroyed, will you?"

"No sir." Vlad replied.

"Even if I don't care, as long as they're out of my way, you won't work till they're gone?" He asked.

"No, sir."

The Merovingian sighed deeply and leaned back in his chair, he pulled his lap-top out of a drawer in his desk "Alright, then to speed you up I've added a few things to your programme..."

"What exactly?" Vlad asked curiously.

"You'll see, your programme may take a short while to accept the new alterations, but when you're ready you'll know." The Merovingian said, clicking Enter on his keyboard.

Vlad nodded "Thank you sir." he said "May I go now?"

The Merovingian nodded "Don't be too long." he said as he watched Vlad leave for the train station.

* * *

"Why do we have to go to school? We already know all of this stuff mum!" Benjamin exclaimed.

Chance looked down at her son "Zion demands it." she said simply.

"Zion sucks." Bethany mumbled.

"Don't be like that," Chance said as she straightened the Twin's outfits "It's all we have."

There was a knock on the gun metal grey door, the metallic sound rung through the room. One stepped in, closely followed by Two.

"Are you taking them or are we?" One asked.

Chance smiled "I'll take them, you two can stay here."

"Are you sure you'll be okay? Those Zionites aren't exactly warm to us..." Two said.

"And the Merovingian is any better? This is our home now, **we **are Zionites and they **will **like us." Chance said sternly, ever since she had come to Zion three days ago she had been determined to like it, even when showed around their four room apartment, the Twins had commented that it looked like a metal box, with walls.

Their apartment was right next to one of Zion's main walks ways, it had a bathroom, a kitchen and two bedrooms, Chance thought it seemed fine but the others didn't like it, she figured they just needed time to get used to the idea.

The Twins nodded "We'll be here when you get back" Two told her.

Bethany and Benjamin (Now looking like ten year olds) were pushed out of the door; Chance followed after them and instantly joined the crowd, though not entirely blending in.

People stared at them as they walked past, the Twins milk white skin contrasting with the rest of the crowd, the neat clothes stood out against the tattered remnants of the last civilisations clothes, The Twin's and Chance's hair was neat and tidy, the Zionites was rough and short or dreaded badly, whispers followed their footsteps, they tried their best to ignore them.

The three reached a large pair of doors, children could be heard inside. Chance pushed one of the doors open, a woman was waiting for her on the other side, standing at the beginning of a very long hallway with doors either side.

The woman looked up at Chance then over to Bethany and Benjamin "Yes?" she looked old and had a dark face, it made her look extremely sour.

Chance looked down at her "I was told to bring my children here, for schooling." she said sternly.

The old woman glared "They don't look like they need to be taught anything." she said bitterly.

"Listen, I'm sorry that we came to your pathetic excuse of a city, I'm sorry we have to stay here because we'd rather not be killed and I'm ever so sorry my children have to attend your school, even though they're probably cleverer than _you_, but that's what the council of Zion says, that they must come to this school and be taught the rules of Zion, and I will _not_ be told otherwise, is that understood!" Chance said angrily.

The old woman stuck out her hand "My name is Blue, I'm the headmistress, welcome to Zion's pathetic little high school." she said.

Chance glared at the woman but shook her hand anyway "I trust my children will be well looked after." she said.

Blue nodded "They'll be safe, you can go now."

Chance glared a little harder, she turned on her heel to face her children, they were a little wide eyed. "Bethany, Benjamin, for the love of God be good." She said and left through the door.

Bethany glared at the little old woman, Benjamin chanced a warm smile. It didn't work.

"This way children." Blue said flatly and led them down the hall.

* * *

Chance stepped back into the apartment; Two looked up from the kitchen.

"How'd it go?" he asked.

Chance put on a smile "Fine, it went fine." she lied and walked into the next room. One looked over at her from the bed.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

Chance sighed "Why do you two always gang up on me, hmm?"

Two walked into the bedroom and grinned at her.

"Oh Gods, what?" Chance asked.

One patted the mattress beside him, Chance sat down.

"When was the last time we-"

"You're very persuasive" Chance grinned and pulled off her boots.

* * *

Vlad stepped onto the train and sat down in a seat, the train was spotless and shiny, he shivered. The carriage jolted and the train began to move along the tracks, he leaned back and watched the window opposite him as the tunnels zoomed by.

Half an hour into the journey the train glowed an odd coloured blue, lines appeared everywhere, like blueprints, but disappeared just as quick as they had appeared. Vlad looked around, it was colder, he looked out of the window and whistled... It was the real world, and it looked like everything had died and gone to Hell.

The buildings lay in ruins, the earth was sandy, the land was flat and no water could be seen. A storm raged overhead, blocking the sky of all and any sunlight.

"So this is it..." Vlad mused.

* * *

Bethany and Benjamin sat in class, the other children shared looks, others giggled from time to time. The Twins had picked some seats in the back of the class, the room was small but held many kids, the subject was history.

"Break is gonna' be a blast" Benjamin said dully.

Bethany picked up on his sarcasm and smiled "We have our switchblades in case anything gets bad."

Ben nodded "We can't let _them _see them though."

Beth nodded.

The teacher looked up from the book that she had been reading aloud, she had short, brown, curly hair and a thin face. "You two, quite!" she said angrily.

Bethany and Benjamin looked upon her with absolute malice in their eyes, the woman blinked and glared at them. She continued reading the book a short while later.

Beth leaned back in her chair and swung on the two back legs, Ben slouched in his seat, surveying the classroom and glaring at anyone who looked over at them. Bethany kept a close watch on the teacher's eyes, to see if she, in turn, was watching _them_.

They made quite a good team.

* * *

The train slowed and stopped, the doors opened and Vlad stepped out, he looked down the tracks, the Trainman came running towards him. "They followed me again, they always follow my train!" he shouted.

"Who?" Vlad asked.

"The Zionites!" He said angrily, he threw a mobile to Vlad. "That works between worlds, you want me to pick me up, just call." he said and ran back onto the train.

Vlad watched as it pulled away, he heard a loud buzzing sound and a thud, a ship was nearby.

There was a shout, a middle aged man with an EMP gun stepped out of the large ship a short while away, Vlad walked towards him but he raised his gun.

"Who are you?" the man asked.

"Vlad."

The man looked him up and down "You know anyone called Chance?"

Vlad nodded "Friends of mine, I came looking for them, thought they might be in some trouble."

The man lowered his gun "Come aboard, Chance and the rest of her family are in Zion."

Vlad nodded and stepped aboard the ship.

* * *

A bell rang somewhere; all the children in class got out of their seats and ran to the door bar two Twins. Bethany and Benjamin stayed in their seats, talking with each other, though not actually speaking.

Their teacher walked over towards them "You can leave for break now ." she grunted.

Benjamin looked up at her "We'd rather not."

"Afraid?" the teacher grinned.

Bethany stood up and locked eyes with the woman.

"We've lived through more than you could imagine, faced evils you will only find in your wildest nightmares, battled against all odds. We're not afraid. Like we said, 'we'd rather not'." she replied.

Benjamin stood up, they both faced the teacher.

There was a few seconds silence before Bethany cleared her throat "C'mon Benjamin, I think we should leave our teacher so she can recover." the Twins stepped out of the classroom and walked silently down to the end of the metallic hallway till they reached a set of doors, they walked through them and were met by screams and shouts from the other Zion children.

They grimaced, but stepped down some steps towards the metal ground; they sat on the steps and watched them.

A group of children walked over to them, they all had short hair and wore ragged clothes, contrasting with the Twins long dreadlocks and smart outfits.

"Weirdos." one of them spoke.

Bethany sighed, she ignored them, telepathically telling Ben to do the same.

"We're talking to you! You freaks!" a girl shouted at them.

Benjamin looked up at the group; it looked to be about several children altogether.

"Yeah you," a boy grinned at them "What the fuck are you?"

"Programmes" Bethany replied smoothly.

"So you think you're all special, you think you're better than us?" another boy asked angrily.

"Yes." Benjamin said slowly.

"Well we think you're just freaks, go back to the Matrix, no-one wants you here!" a girl shouted.

"So we've been told." Bethany replied.

"Get the Hell out of our way!" one of the boys said.

"Why?" Ben asked.

"We want to sit there!"

"Tough, we were here first." Bethany replied.

One of the boys stepped forward, apparently being the leader. He looked down at the Twins.

"Us _humans _were here first, you machine shit."

Bethany and Benjamin stood up simultaneously to face the boy. He looked about their age, their height, with shoulder length brown hair and bright green eyes, he looked Zion born.

"What did-"

"-You say?"

"You. Machine. Shit." he spoke confidently.

"Human-"

"-Scum." the Twins said, finishing each others sentences.

Glaring ensued, the bell rang, it was time to get back to class. Children walked around them, getting back to their classes. The boy and his six companions didn't move, and the Twins weren't about to turn their back on all of them.

A few minuets the metal grounds were empty, the boy snorted; he shoved his way between the Twins and walked back to class, his friends following him.

"Nice here, huh?" Ben grinned.

Bethany smirked and both the Twins made their way back to class.

* * *

"So, how do you know Chance?" a dark man asked Vlad who was sat in one of the loading chairs.

"We were colleagues." the Vampire replied, he grinned, they hadn't quite figured out what he was yet.

"So you worked for the Merovingian too?"

Vlad nodded "He _was _my boss."

"So why are you here?" he asked.

"I... was told I was going to be deleted, I had to get out." Vlad replied, faking sadness.

The other man nodded, he sat down on a nearby chair. "So what was your job?"

"I was just another one of his many guards." Vlad sighed.

"Why did he want to delete you?"

"I don't know." Vlad lied.

The other man got out of his seat and walked over to the door "Well, if you need anything, just holler."

Vlad nodded, he smirked at the Human's stupidity.

* * *

Bethany and Benjamin were at the back of the class again, now paying slightly more attention to the boy that had stood up to them at break, he sat two seats down to them.

The teacher's voice interrupted their thoughts.

"Show and Tell." she said loudly.

The Twins looked up.

"Show and tell?" Benjamin asked.

"Switchblades." Bethany replied.

Ben nodded and smirked.

The teacher saw him, she glared. "You must bring in something special to you, something with a story, something that means something to you."

The Twins were grinning like chesure cats.

"Bethany, Benjamin, I'd like to talk to you at lunch." the teacher said with a hit of suspicion.

They looked up at her, both of them saluted, she scowled.

* * *

Lunchtime reared it's ugly head, Bethany and Benjamin stayed behind in their seats after class and waited for their teacher to be done, she walked over to them once all the other students had left for the canteen.

"Why were you grinning so much earlier when I announced we were having a show and tell?" she asked.

"We know exactly what we want to bring in." Benjamin grinned.

"Which is?"

"We can't say, it would ruin the surprise." Bethany replied.

The teacher frowned "Alright, go to lunch."

Beth and Ben left their seats and headed out.

The canteen was buzzing with the sound of kids; the women handing out the meals were trying to hear each other over the racket. Bethany and Benjamin walked in silently. Half the room looked up.

The Twins took a seat on a table devoid of children, they faced each other.

"What dowe think mum and dads are doing?" Benjamin asked.

"We're finally free, what do you _think _they're doing?"

They grinned.

"I guess mum isn't gonna' be in any rush to collect us after school then." Ben said.

Bethany shrugged "Doesn't matter, we know our way back, we mapped it."

Ben nodded "Uh oh, seven o clock."

Bethany turned around and saw the boy they had met previously, he sat behind them. Beth turned back around "Ignore him." she instructed.

Ben nodded.

A girl on the boys table pointed to the Twins, he looked over to them, noticing they weren't eating.

"Look, it's the freaks!" he shouted.

"He never gives up, does he?" Benjamin said calmly.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!"

Bethany turned around and faced him "Yes?"

"Aren't you gonna' eat?" he demanded.

"We don't need to." Bethany replied, she turned back to Benjamin.

"Bethany?"

"Yes, Ben?"

Ben sighed "Duck."

Bethany ducked; Ben leaned to one side to avoid a glob of grey goop that had been propelled towards them.

Both the Twins looked over to the boy; he was grinning and holding another spoonful of the grey goop. They glared at him.

"That was a dangerous move." Bethany said.

"What's wrong, afraid you're gonna' ruin your perfect clothes?"

"We don't want to hurt you." Benjamin said.

The boy raised an eyebrow, he looked around his table, five other children turned to face the Twins, spoons raised and loaded with grey goop.

Bethany turned to face Benjamin, she grinned "I can phase, you won't get hit."

Ben nodded.

The spoons were flicked, grey goop flew un-mercifully towards Bethany, she was hit six times, she didn't even flinch.

The children behind her burst out laughing, holding their stomachs to stop themselves from exploding.

The Twins stood up, Benjamin walked over to stand beside Bethany, they were standing directly in-front of the other children.

Beth phased, the goop disappeared, she was once again clean.

Some of the children in the cafeteria screamed, some fainted, some ran out of the room, others sat agape.

The boy that had been sitting ring in-front of them, the one that had taunted them said nothing, he just watched with an amused expression as Bethany became solid again.

The Twins smirked and left the room is silence.

* * *

Chance staggered out of the bedroom wearing a loose pair of pants and walked into the kitchen, she looked around and found an old, bashed up clock on the wall.

"Shit, I've got to go pick the Twins up." she said quickly.

"Chance, come back to bed" One called.

Chance leaned against the counter, where had she thrown her clothes? She walked around the room picking them up and pulling them on as fast as she could.

"Chance?" Two called.

"I've got to go pick the kids up!" she shouted back.

"Not without your bra!" One called.

Chance sighed, she walked back into the bedroom and was handed her bra, she scowled at One and Two who hid under the sheets, grabbed her top, pulled her boots on and left the apartment, heading towards the school.

* * *

Beth and Ben sat in class; lunch had been over hours ago, it was almost time to go home.

"Home..." Ben whispered.

"This isn't it." Beth replied.

"It has to be." Ben said and looked back to their teacher.

* * *

The ship had almost reached Zion, it was at the gates. Vlad watched from the main deck as they were let in, his eyes widened when he saw the docks, he had no idea the Humans were so far advanced.

Vlad left to look for the other crew members spread around the ship; he had already planned this... He couldn't be known in Zion, he had to be anonymous, if this crew took him to the council they'd mentioned then he would be listed as a citizen of Zion.

"A Zionite" he said with disgust.

The first person he bumped into was a woman, blonde hair, green eyes. He snapped her neck before she even knew he was there.

He killed three other people, easily dispatching them. They'd never met a Vampire before.

He walked back up to the deck, the captain and other woman driving the ship had no idea what was going on, they were blissfully unawares. He killed the woman quickly, silently; he slit her throat with his fingernail. He then turned his attention to the captain of the ship who had shrank back against a wall.

"A Captain of the Zion fleet, it'd be a waist just to outright kill you." he mused.

"You'll never get away with this." the man said angrily and with a hint of fear, he was reaching for an EMP gun.

Vlad saw his target, he moved towards the Human, pinned him against the wall and drank his blood, it'd been too long since his last meal.

He dropped the body on the floor and looked for the hatch release button; his hit it and stepped out onto the metal dock. Vlad looked around, the wide open space, dotted with Humans was an easy escape. He grinned "It's almost too easy." he said and walked into the heart of the city.

* * *

Bethany and Benjamin stood outside their school, leaning against the side of the metal building. The boy and his friends walked out of the doors and headed down the steps, he turned and looked at them, smirking. "My name is Malice, for future reference." he walked back a few paces "We'll see you tomorrow..."

Beth and Ben snorted and looked away; Chance walked briskly over to them and smiled "How was your first day?"

The Twins looked up at her, they didn't want to alarm her, she was desperate to make Zion their home, delivering the bad news would make situations turn, well, bad.

"It was okay." Beth smiled.

Ben backed her up "Yeah, lunch time was fun."

Chance nodded and smiled "Sounds good. Right, lets get home; we wouldn't want to bump into your head mistress again, would we?"

Bethany and Benjamin shook their heads and they all made their way home.

* * *

Vlad walked along one of the bridges, blending in with the crowd, he watched the people walk by him, he found it amusing somehow.

Suddenly something caught his eye, black hair, black and white clothes, and two Twins...

He continued to walk, smirking; he thought 'This'll be easier than predicted..."

* * *

Uh Ohs oO; 


	2. Safety In Numbers

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, nor do I claim to own the Matrix verse or any of it's characters, they're property of the Wachowski brothers who created them, all I own is the plot and my own individual characters which I created myself. **Steal and burn in Hell**. His story was written for enjoyment purposes only; I am making no profit from it's existence.

**Replies:**

**Vampryyn:** In Revolutions the Oracle explain the whole… Trainman thing and the train that's, like, between worlds or some crap x.x and I'm kinda' going on the English school system here…

**SilverAssasin1: **It's an AU :)

**Ephona: **Thanks :)

**Skitt- Daz Fae: **"Something different, something's wrong." You changed your name and didn't tell me! I like it… I know where the Daz came from but Fae? What's that mean? oO; Vlad is evil, yeees…. Grin uhm… I forgot about Dylan and Skittles oO Think I'll cover them in the next chapter, it's a little late to add them now -.-;;

**Fluffy the Pedestrian Slayer: **Thereshall be more action between Malice and the Twins, maybe in the next chapter…

**Twinobsessed: **It's got a while before it ends -Smirk- and thanks I really love those other stories 3 Don't know how all this crap about the Twins is still going, I think it's because my reviewers are so kind and comment so much XD

**Notes:** GO CHECK OUT THE TWINS C2 COMMUNITY! IF YOU LOVE THE TWINS IT'S THE PLACE TO GO! Yes ladies and gents, we have all the best Twin stories up there, and if we missed a few make sure to tell us :D

Also I'M NOT DEAD! YAAAAAAAAAAAY! More reading for you. I durno' what got me writing this, it's not even that long but I figure you'll enjoy it… I think it was my college friend Alex saying 'So when are you updating?' every time I saw her. **Every time**. **Every day**. I'm pretty sure my guilty conscience didn't help either…

Anyways waves to everybody hiiiiiiiii! C'mon peeps, it's out job to keep these Matrix stories ALIVE! WE ARE THE TWIN LOVERS, THE NEO LOVERS, THE TRINITY, MORPEUS and other unimportant side character LOVERS! And I hate to admit it but… also the Smith lovers too Cringes WE GOTTA' KEEP THESE STORIES ALIVE SO LETS GO!

**Chapter 2 of Teen Trouble – Featuring the Twins One and Two**

Bethany, Benjamin and their mother Chance weaved their way through the crowd of Zion and back to their small metal apartment, which in truth looked more like a shoebox. They passed people of all nations, staring at them as they walked past. Many of the Zionites had never seen (or recognized) a program while in the Matrix, seeing one in Zion was un-heard of but these passing strangers had managed it. Bethany glared at the people as they stared at her; Ben chose to ignore them. Chance meanwhile was busy remembering which way to go, she wasn't paying attention to the tall, dark figure following their footsteps.

Vlad watched them with a keen eye, it would have been difficult to keep track of them if he had been human but his Vampiric powers were helping him, his eye-sight and sense of smell helped alot. He kept track of them in the busy crowd of Zionites, he hated their smell, their faces, he missed the beauty of the chateau, the only thing he liked about the humans was their blood, the machines had left it so fresh in their bodies. He licked his lips; he was still warm from the humans he had previously fed from.

Chance reached their door; she knocked twice.

Benjamin looked over to her "Why don't you just open the door?"

"It's locked" Chance replied as One opened the door for them, they walked in, happy to be away from the humans.

Two walked in and hugged Chance; clearly he had missed her a little more than One. Bethany and Benjamin shook their heads.

"Dad?" Bethany asked. Both One and Two looked over, Chance smiled.

"Yes?" the older Twins said simultaneously.

"Why was the door locked?" Ben asked.

Chance, One and Two shared a look. Two spoke up "We don't want anybody getting in here... you know, angry Zionites that might not be... happy that we're here."

"We're scared?" Bethany asked disgusted.

"We're not _scared _Beth" Chance sighed.

Bethany shook her head, unlocked the door and left the apartment, she was thoroughly pissed off with her parents and their silly fears, she didn't consider the Zionites a threat, they were puny and weak.

One ran out and looked for her in the crowd but she'd already disappeared, he walked back in "She's gone."

"I'll go after her" Benjamin said and ran out of the apartment.

Chance and the Twins sighed. "They can take care of themselves" One said confidently.

Vlad grinned when he watched the young Ghost leave the apartment, he followed her silently, as she disappeared into the crowd so did he.

* * *

Benjamin went looking for Bethany on the large main bridges in the center of Zion, he looked up and down but couldn't see any sign of her, he walked towards the port where many of the ships were docked.

* * *

Bethany marched through Zion, not looking where she was going, she looked around when she suddenly felt a chill, she was in what looked like a deserted hallway, she sighed and walked into an elevator, she pressed a button to go up but the doors were stopped by a hand, she jumped and looked up as Vlad walked around the corner. 

Bethany flattened herself against the back of the elevator, she reached for her guns but there were none, the Zionites had forbid it. She reached for her switchblade but Vlad grabbed her hand and pinned her against the metal wall, he reached back and pressed a button, the doors closed.

Vlad breathed down into Bethany's face, she tried to kick him but her held her still, he grinned down at her "Found you."

Bethany spat in his face "I killed you once I can do it again!" she shouted and struggled, but to no avail.

Vlad laughed, a cold and haunting sound. Bethany stopped struggling and looked up at him helplessly, she couldn't move, he was using all his weight against her.

"No parents to save you this time" he looked into her eyes "Want to know the fun part?" he leaned in closer, Bethany turned her head so he wasn't so close, this just made him grin wider.

"Let me go!" she shouted.

Vlad sighed, obviously bored. In one quick movement he threw her to the ground "You can't phase if you're within ten feet of me, isn't that excellent news?"

Bethany hit the floor of the elevator with a thud, her head hit one of the walls and began to bleed, she felt dizzy.

Vlad picked her up roughly and pinned her to the wall again "You can't phase, you can't get away..." he brushed her dreads off of her neck and looked down at her soft white skin, her heart rate had risen slightly.

"That bullshit." Beth replied, she tried phasing but nothing happened.

"If it's 'bullshit', young one, prove me wrong." with his free hand Vlad grabbed her hair and held her head back.

Bethany cringed "Don't" she said desperately.

"I didn't come all this way to stop now." Vlad grinned and bit into her neck, his mouth filling with the metallic tasting blood, the smell filled his senses, the blood of programs was so much richer than that of humans his eyelids fluttered.

Bethany managed to get an arm free and with all her strength she pushed Vlad off of her, he hit the wall behind him but didn't fall, he watched the girl.

Beth's vision was glazed, she slid down the wall and sat on the floor, the wound on her neck bleeding profusely, she looked up at Vlad as he walked back over to her, he bent down and looked into her eyes once again.

"If you tell anybody, anybody at all, I'll kill you, and your brother, and your mother and fathers. Preventing you Ghosts from phasing isn't my only new little trick. Trust me, they'll be dead before they even realize I'm there. Remember... don't tell anyone... I'm watching you." Vlad said, he pressed a button to open the doors and stepped back out and into the hallway.

Bethany sat for a few minutes, on the edge of passing out; she was bout to close her eyes when she felt something tugging at the corner of her mind.

Benjamin had collapsed in the middle of the dock, people surrounded him, not sure of what to do, they could see nothing visibly wrong with him. He kept repeating a name... "Bethany... Bethany..."

Bethany opened her eyes a little "Ben?"

"It's me Bethany... phase... we're hurt."

Bethany nodded and phased, her wounds healed, her blood supply was replenished, her clothes were clean and her hair was once again free of blood and dirt, she stood up and looked around. "Ben." she said and ran towards the docks.

* * *

Ben sat up and looked around at all the people, a woman walked forwards and gave him a hand up, she was a short black woman, her hair pulled neatly back in a pony tail. "Are you alright kid?" she asked. 

Ben took her hand smiled at her "Better now."

"You're not human, are you?" she asked curiously.

Ben shook his head.

"How did you get here?" she asked as people began to lose interest and left, not hearing the conversation.

"Train... ship..." Ben went through a short list "The council knows we're here, we're kinda' like refugees."

"What's your name kid?" the woman asked with a smile.

"Benjamin, but feel free to call me Ben, what's yours?" he asked.

"Niobe." she shook his hand "Nice to meet you, now what just happened there? And where do I recognize you from?"

Ben thought for a moment "My Twin got hurt, I think..."

Niobe did a double take "You're one of those Twins, you're one of the bad guys!" she said, stepping backwards.

Ben put his hands up "I've never seen you before in my life." he said quickly.

Niobe cocked her head to the side "You didn't have black dreads, they were silver, and you phased when you were hurt, at least that's what Morpheus told me."

"I can't phase" Ben thought for a moment "I think you're talking about my dads."

"Dads?" Niobe put her hands on her hips "Those Twins are your dads!"

It was Ben's turn to take a step back "Hey, I wasn't asked whether I wanted to be born into some crazy world of killing people, I much prefer to talk things out." he confessed.

Niobe smiled "Well, you seem like a good kid, certainly nice... But why can't you phase when you're hurt?" she asked.

"My mums an Angel, I got wings. My sister can phase though. It's one of the few differences between-"

Ben was cut off as Bethany phased through the floor beneath him and tackled him to the ground in a hug.

Niobe took a step back, she had yet to get used to the whole idea of programmes in Zion phasing everywhere.

Ben pulled himself free "What the Hell happened to you! You walk into a wall or something!" he demanded.

Bethany had to think fast, she looked up at Niobe and back to Ben "Some random pissy Zionites jumped me, didn't even have time to phase, I almost blacked out... you saved us both." she smiled and hugged her brother again, they both stood up.

"Zionites jumped you?" Ben said disbelievingly.

"Out of the blue." Bethany sighed.

Benjamin shook his head "Maybe mum and dads were right..."

Bethany nodded "We should get back, right now." She said, looking around.

Benjamin nodded back "Good plan, I don't wanna' meet any crazed Zionites..."

They said goodbye to Niobe, who was still a little stunned, and made their way back to their apartment, Vlad hot on their heels.

* * *

Once again the Twins were crossing one of the many large bridges in Zion, Beth and Ben both looked up at the exact same time. Some older boys were shoving a young boy, he looked pod born while the older boys looked like they had been born in Zion, they kept shoving him and laughing. Suddenly one of the boys pushed too hard, the younger boy fell back and toppled over the barrier of the bridge. 

Bethany and Benjamin watched as the boy began falling, Ben reacted without thinking, his wings spread out of his back and unfolded, her ran over to the edge of the bridge and jumped off as the boy fell past him, he pulled his wings in closer to him as he dived for the boy, the drop was long and would surely kill him if he wasn't caught.

As he was getting closer he reached out for the boy as he tumbled, he managed to grab ahold of his arm, as he did so he pulled up and missed one of the lower level bridges. He flew back up towards the level the boys that had shoved the younger boy were on, he held the younger boy in his arms who was gripping his shirt for dear life.

Bethany had already phased up to them, she held the two struggling boys in her grasp, glaring down at them.

Benjamin landed beside her and set the younger boy down, he grabbed onto Ben's legs, afraid to let go.

The Twins looked down at the older boys angrily.

Benjamin began "Do you know,"

"What you almost did?"

The boys looked up at the Twins in shock, they'd never seen anyone like this before.

"Answer,"

"Us!"

A crowd had gathered around the five of them.

Bethany got impatient "You almost killed this boy!" she said, pointing to the child hugging Ben's legs.

"Why would you pick on him!" Ben demanded.

"He's different!" one of the boys shouted.

The Twins exchanged glances.

"Look around you, everyone here is different, they're from different nations, different times, different worlds, they speak different languages, their skin is different colours, does this mean you have a right to pick on them!" Bethany asked angrily.

The boys looked down.

"Zion is a place where everyone is accepted, everyone who is different, from different nations, from different times, from different worlds, who speak different languages and who have different coloured skin,"

"Zion is a place of diversity, it is a sanctuary for anyone and everyone that needs it, you do not discriminate people because they look different here,"

"You accept people because one day they might be the ones saving your ass when the Sentinels attack this place, this kid might end up saving your life."

"But if you don't accept all the different people then one day when your ass needs saving no-one is going to be there for you. You accept people and treat them as equals because it's right, because you cannot live here if you do not,"

"And if we find that you are NOT accepting people your life will be very,"

"Very,"

"Very short." Bethany finished.

The two boys were shaking; they had tears in their eyes.

"Now say sorry." Benjamin said.

"Sorry."

"Sorry."

Bethany let them go and they ran away quickly.

Beth and Ben crouched down beside the younger boy "Are you okay?" Ben asked.

The young boy looked down at his hand, it was bleeding from where he had tried to grab hold of the rail as he had fallen over the side.

Bethany took his hand and phased, the boy's hand healed, he watched Bethany as she became solid again, he was very curious.

The Twins stood up to go.

The young boy pulled on Ben's trouser leg, the Twin looked down "Yes?"

"Thank you." he said quietly.

"You're,"

"Welcome." the Twins replied, the crowd parted as they walked away.

* * *

**What shall happen next? Why didn't Vlad kill Bethany when he had the chance? Does he have grander plans! Stay tuned for the next chapter, coming to a Fan Fiction page near you.**

**I'm going to bed xx**


End file.
